


Dancing in the rain

by Sof_27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sof_27/pseuds/Sof_27
Summary: Sara and Ava are having a quiet night relaxing together when a spontaneous idea leads them to go dancing in the rain.





	Dancing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story. Please excuse my grammar or vocabulary mistakes as English is not my primary language. Leave a comment if you like the story and I'll keep them coming! Thank you for reading

It was a rainy Saturday evening. Ava and Sara were enjoying their weekend off together all cuddled up on the sofa at Ava’s apartment. Soft relaxing music was coming from the speakers as Ava was reading her book and Sara doing her crosswords asking for Ava’s assistance now and then when she got stuck.

 

Ava let her book fall on her lap and cuddled up closer to Sara. “I love this” she said softly. Sara turned her head to look at her and she could see it. Ava was totally relaxed. She seemed younger, calmer and so happy. She had a soft calm smile and she had closed her eyes listening to the sound of raindrops falling on the window and the soft music coming from the speakers.

 

Sara too let her crosswords down and buried her head in Ava’s chest. Ava laced their fingers together and let the calm overtake them. It had been too long since they had such a relaxed moment the two of them without Legends or time bureau to interrupt them. They didn’t even need to talk at all. Just holding each other was enough.

 

Ava opened her eyes and turned to Sara. “Do you wanna do something crazy?” She asked Sara raised her eyebrow in question but a large grin came on her face as she replied “You know me Sharpe. I’m always down for crazy.” “Put on your shoes and come with me” Ava said as she was standing up. She put on her sneakers and took her portable speaker with her putting it in the pocket of her hoodie. She held Sara’s jacket out for her and she grabbed hers as well. She opened the door and started climbing the stairs upwards.

 

“Where are we going?” Sara asked. “On the roof!” came Ava’s reply. Sara didn’t ask anything else. She didn’t want to. She was down with anything would make Ava happy.

 

As they reached the final floor Ava opened the small door leading to the roof. She took Sara’s hand and led her to the center of the roof already starting to drip from the water pouring down on them. She took out her phone and music started to play from her hoodie pocket as the speaker came to life.

 

“I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain” she answered the questioning look on Sara’s face. Sara looked at her lovingly. “How can you be so cute?” she asked Ava and she closed the gap between them placing her hands on Ava’s neck letting their bodies move into a slow dance with the music playing.

 

Ava placed her hands on Sara’s small of the back holding her tight against her own body. They rested their foreheads against each other, wet hair dripping on their shoulders but they didn’t mind one bit. They had it all in that moment. That moment was perfect and they were in a bubble of bliss. Nothing could touch them there and then. There was no stress, no work, no time messes to fix. They weren’t Captain Lance and Director Sharpe. Right there they were just Sara and Ava dancing in the rain to the song Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran.

 

“And baby IIIII will be loving youuuuu till we’re seventyyyyy” Ava started singing very off key and Sara giggled. Sara’s heart was full of love for the woman in front of her. That was something that was terrifying her sometimes but then again she never felt more alive than when she was with Ava.

 

Ava made her feel she deserved to be happy, she deserved to be loved. Ava was her safe place, she was her rock and the light in her darkness. She felt that right there she had the universe in her embrace cause Ava was her universe.

 

Ava was feeling the same way. There wasn’t another time or place she would rather be. If that was to be her last moment on the earth she would take it cause that moment was perfect.

 

“You didn’t strike me for an Ed Sheeran fun” Sara teased her but with a loving smile on her face. “What can I say Captain Lance? I am full of surprises.” Ava said smiling to the shorter blonde. “That you are Sharpe” Sara replied and buried her face on the crock of Ava’s neck as they continued to slow dance.

 

After they spent there a couple of moments getting soaking wet while slow dancing and giggling Ava thought it was time to go back. “I think it’s time to get back to the apartment. We’re gonna catch a cold if we stay any longer.” She kissed Sara’s forehead when she nodded in agreement. Sara could feel her thoughtfulness and love. There were times she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Ava in her life. She really was the perfect woman.

 

Ava led the way back to the apartment. She stood by the door letting Sara get in as well. They stood there once the door closed behind them looking into each other’s eyes lovingly with a smile on their faces water dripping on the floor.

 

Ava leaned in for a soft kiss and then rested their foreheads together as the song La vie en rose from Luis Armstrong came from her long forgotten speaker from the pocket of her hoodie. They stayed there for a moment longer holding each other close. “What should we do now?” Sara asked with a mischievous smirk on her face. “Hot shower.” Ava replied without thinking much of it. “It sure will be hot if you’re in it” Sara replied not being able to control herself.

 

“Can’t anyone have a romantic moment Lance? It always have to be sexual with you huh?” Ava said with faux annoyance and leaned in to kiss Sara. “You wouldn’t have me any other way Shapre” Sara replied once they broke their kiss. “That’s so true” Ava said with a desperate expression and a smile on her face.

 

“So … shower” Ava stated and she took Sara’s hand leading her to the bathroom. She turned the water on to let it get to the right temperature and they started taking of their clothes helping each other and placing tender kisses on each other’s skin.

 

Fully naked both of them entered to the steaming shower. They hugged and stayed under the hot water falling on them for a moment. Ava reached behind Sara and took the shampoo. She poured some on her hand and rubbed it softly in Sara’s hair. It was one of those moves that Ava did and made Sara’s heart feel like it was growing a bit inside her chest from all the feelings.

 

Sara cupped Ava’s cheeks and kissed her, their kiss was deep and loving turning to something hungrier and more primal a moment later. Sara pinned Ava on the shower wall as she broke the kiss and moved to her neck sucking and biting her skin above her pulse point and down to her collar bone moving lower, down to the valley of her breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth turning her tongue around it until it was a stiff pick and did the same to the other one. Ava’s hands in Sara’s hair she let her head fall against the shower wall eyes shut closed letting her sense of touch take over feeling every touch Sara was giving her body in any way as well as feeling the wetness between her legs increase by the second.

 

Sara continued her trip down Ava’s body placing kisses to her stomach and grazing Ava’s abs with her teeth, getting lower and lower until she reached her bikini line. She then turned to kiss the inner part of Ava’s knee moving upwards to the inner of her thigh slowly biting small love marks on the Directors skin as if to mark her territory. She did the same to the other thigh earning a soft moan from Ava sounding like she couldn’t be teased any longer, needing Sara to touch her.

 

“Is there something you would like to share Aves?” Sara teased her a little more. “Oh god please touch me Sara” Said Ava her voice full of need looking into Sara’s hungry blue eyes. “As you wish…”came Sara’s reply in her low seductive voice. She leaned forward taking one of Ava’s legs over her shoulder for better access and without breaking eye contact she passed her tongue over her folds tasting her. Ava let out another soft sound as Sara made contact with her clit.

 

A moment later Sara put two fingers in Ava’s entrance teasing around it. When Ava let out a soft moan she inserted her fingers inside her picking up a slow pace moving them in and out hitting the right spot softly. Ava loved every second of it. She was feeling the orgasm building inside her. All of her emotions and need for the Captains touch making it easier for her want to be build.

 

As Ava’s moans came louder Sara picked up the pace moving faster, thrusting in and out as well as shucking on Ava’s clit. It was too much for Ava. She raised one hand from Sara’s hair and grabbed on to the shower stand and threw her head back, eyes shut, as she felt she was close under Sara’s calculated moves inside her. Sara got that Ava was so close only needing one small push to come undone.

 

“Look at me” Came Sara’s voice. Ava obeyed as the need for Sara’s mouth on her count made her not wanting to be told twice. Never breaking eye contact Sara placed a third finger inside Ava and that was all it would take. After a couple of thrusts Ava came hard walls clenching around Sara’s fingers as she gave a few more thrusts to help her with the aftershocks of the orgasm.

 

Sara let Ava’s leg drop carefully from her shoulder to the shower floor and she stood up to get a better grip on a now shaking Ava. Her knees had marks from being down on her girlfriend but she didn’t mind. Ava leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to Sara tasting herself on her lips. “That was definitely a hot shower” Ava said, her voice came out quiet like a whisper. Sara smiled and grabbed the soap passing it over Ava’s body. Her move was not sexual any more. All she wanted was to care for the woman in front of her.

 

She passed the soap over her shoulders, her breasts,  her stomach. Moved on to her legs and feet. “Turn around” She said softly and Ava did as she was told cause she was mesmerized by that soft side of Sara taking care of her. She continued rubbing the soap on her back until she was satisfied with her work “All done” Sara said a moment later.

 

Ava turned to face her and kissed her again. It was her turn to pin Sara on the shower wall. She knew that Sara was all worked up and she wanted to reciprocate the favor. As the kiss was deepening Ava moved her hand between Sara’s legs. Sara left a deep sound as Ava’s finger entered her. Ava felt how wet and Sara was and knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come.

 

“Harder” said Sara below her breath. Ava know exactly what she needed to do. She picked up the pace and added another finger. Sara was letting out loud incoherent sounds as well as Ava’s name. Ava was taking in the vision of the fearless and infuriating Captain Sara Lance coming undone by her touch. She knew exactly what she needed to do to make her come and the moment Sara made eye contact she started rubbing Sara’s clit with her thumb. Sara moving against Ava’s hand meeting every thrust came a moment later yelling Ava’s name the sound reflecting in the shower walls.

 

Ava held her tight supporting the shorter blond whose legs getting weak from the orgasm. She placed soft kisses on her wet hair as Sara had rested her head in her shoulder. Taking the opportunity to wash Sara’s back as she was there in her arms. She moved to wash her front as well once Sara gained her strength back and her breath came back down to normal.

 

All clean and having enjoyed an orgasm each Ava turned the water off and led the way out of the shower. She took a towel and held it open wrapping Sara with it once she stood in front of her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She got into another towel and moved to the bedroom.

 

Ava went to the dresser picking out something for them to wear. Sara went behind her and hugged her letting her head resting on Ava’s back her hands on Ava’s stomach as she was going through pajama pants to find one that wouldn’t look ridiculously big on Sara. She managed to find the ones that were tighter on her hoping that they would do and moved to get her smaller hoodie Sara’s hands clenched around her stomach, her head still resting on her back.

 

“What exactly are you doing?” Ava asked with a soft laugh. “I’m just …. Hanging out with you… on you…”Sara said innocently and then placed a kiss on Ava’s back. Ava smiled lovingly shaking her head as Sara could turn from sex machine to tender partner to a child in a matter of seconds. She took out a similar outfit for herself and turned in Sara’s hands giving a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Here! Let’s put some clothes on” Ava said softly to Sara. “Hmmm I think I prefer it when you have no clothes one Sharpe.” Sara said with a smirk.  “Hate to break it to you miss Lance but I plan on going back to my sofa and I think I would like to have some clothes on if you don’t mind.” Ava replied and she managed to escape Sara’s embrace in order to put her clothes on.

 

“I also think that you should bring some pajamas over next time cause you look ridiculous in my clothes” Ava said with a hint of laugh once Sara had put on the clothes she handed her. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about Sharpe. I look good no matter what I wear.” Sara replied sending a wink to Ava’s direction. “Plus I love wearing your clothes…. They smell like you…”She added with a hint of flush on her cheeks. “I smell like me too” Ava stated and took Sara’s hand pulling her in a kiss.

 

The moved to the living room where they sat on the sofa after setting a fire in the fireplace. They put on a movie that they didn’t really watch and they cuddled close together Sara’s head on Ava’s chest they both got lost in their thoughts for a moment as Ava was passing her fingers through Sara’s hair and listening to the still falling raindrops hitting the windows and the sound of fire in the fireplace and Sara’s even breathing. Sara was focused on the sound of Ava’s heartbeat.

 

“Thank you” Sara said at some point her voice soft and quiet. “What for baby” Ava replied placing a soft kiss in her hair. “For today and for all these calm moments you give me. You know I cherish these moments with you… they make me feel…. Normal”. Sara said her head still buried in Ava’s chest. Ava held her a bit closer buried her nose in Sara’s hair and said “I should be the one thanking you… you are the one who makes me feel real. But baby …. we were never meant to be normal. Especially not you… You are the one and only Sara Lance and you are extraordinary.” She finished her sentence and placed a soft kiss on Sara’s lips.

 

“Right now I just want to be just your Sara…. Nothing else. I just want to be a woman who danced in the rain on a roof with the woman she’s in love with” She raised her head looked innocently into Ava’s eyes as she pecked her lips softly and then with a familiar mischievous grin she added “And then I fucked her in the shower”

 

Ava let out an honest to god laugh that was music to Sara’s ears. “Way to ruin the mood Lance” Ava said only holding Sara a bit tighter in her arms her eyes still full of love and smile. “What can I say? I just say things the way they are” Sara added defensively laughing as well and burying her head in Ava’s chest once again looking for the familiar and addicting sound of Ava’s heartbeat.

 

A couple of moments later Sara spoke again. “I love this. Having these quiet relaxing moments, like nothing else happened in the world other than us dancing in the rain. I love being around you and all cuddled up with you, not having to worry about the team or anything like that. It’s nice to be able to do that sometimes you know?” Sara said. “Mmmhmm” Ava hummed in agreement cause she did know and she enjoyed every second she could be like that with Sara. Not being the Director Ava Sharpe and her Captain Sara Lance but just Sara and Ava, nothing else matter other than being cuddled up solving crosswords or slow dancing on the roof.

 

“I could spent an eternity like that” Sara whispered and those words made Ava’s heart feel like her chest wasn’t big enough to contain all the love for the beautiful Captain. She didn’t say anything back she just held her as close as she could breathing in the intoxicating Sara Lance essence that was her personal drug and stayer there trying not to move as she was feeling Sara falling asleep in her arms. She had the whole universe right there sleeping on her chest, keeping it safe. That was her job. Keeping the world safe and she smiled to herself cause right on that moment she had everything she ever wanted right there on her sofa, under the blanket, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

 

Ava smiled at herself and placed a soft kiss on Sara’s hair. “What am I gonna do with you?” she asked in a whisper thinking that Sara was fast asleep. “Keep me” came a tiny soft voice barely able to be heard. Ava smiled and a tear of happiness fell down her cheek. “Like I could ever let you go” she whispered and with another peck on Sara’s forehead Ava closed her eyes, letting the calm and bliss of the day lead her peacefully into sleep her whole world already safe, asleep on her chest.    

 

 


End file.
